Vampire, sorciers & loups garous
by DestielDrarry
Summary: Jefferson et sa famille de sorciers arrivent à Forks pour aider les Cullen à vaincre Victoria tome 3 . Jacob apprécie tout particulièrement Jefferson...WARNING: SLASH JACOB/OC
1. Chapter 1 : Jefferson

_Voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire où est introduite une famille de sorciers. Elle arrive à Forks pour aider les Cullen dans leur combat contre l'armée de Victoria. Cette histoire débute aux alentours du chapitre 16 quand Carlisle essaie d'obtenir de l'aide du clan de Tanya qui refuse, également après que Jacob ait embrassé Bella, et les diplômes ont déjà été remis._

_[Pour vous faire une meilleure idée d'à quoi ressemble Jefferson, eh bien c'est Hayden Christensen en plus jeune :) ]  
_

**CHAPITRE 1 « Jefferson »**

La télékinésie est un don assez difficile à contrôler, il faut apprendre à se concentrer instantanément et ne pas faire divaguer son esprit dans des pensées inutiles, ce qui requiert en fait de la discipline mentale. Voici comment le père et professeur de Jefferson Bennett parlait du don que possédait son fils. Il en a toujours été si fier qu'il ne manquait pas une occasion pour mentionner qu'il avait un télékinésiste dans sa famille. Il était en effet si rare de posséder un tel pouvoir, que même les Bennett – famille très puissante depuis des siècles – s'en vantent. Et c'était lui, Jefferson Bennett qui possédait ce don, c'était lui qui était l'objet de toute l'attention lors des grandes fêtes où toute la lignée Bennett se réunissait. Lui ou plutôt son pouvoir : il était évident que si Jefferson ne pourrait pas déplacer les choses par la pensée, on ne s'intéresserait pas autant à lui.

Peut-être était-ce son appétit pour la gloire qui le poussait à s'entraîner des jours durant dans sa chambre. Il s'entraînait à faire virevolter dans les airs les tiroirs de son bureau. Généralement, il ne pouvait s'adonner à cet exercice que quelques minutes, cette activité nécessitant nettement plus de concentration que de faire éclater une bonnetière en mille morceaux (car il pouvait non seulement déplacer les choses à très grande vitesse mais également séparer les atomes les uns des autres).

Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa concentration intense qu'il n'a pas entendu son père Evan l'appeler du living-room. Ni entendu monter les marches d'un pas fâché. Ce ne fût que lorsque son père stationna devant lui qu'il prit conscience de sa présence.

- Tu n'en as pas assez de te tuer à l'entrainement tous les jours ? demanda-t-il, l'air incrédule. Même moi qui suis pour le fait que tu t'entraîne jusqu'à maitriser parfaitement ce merveilleux don, je ne te conseille pas de faire ça.

Lorsqu'il parla, Jefferson se rendit compte à quel point tous ses muscles étaient crispés, plus particulièrement sa nuque qu'il massa alors.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? rétorqua Jefferson.

- On vient juste d'appeler au téléphone, m'informa-t-il après avoir scruté le fond de mes prunelles, c'était Carlisle Cullen.

Le fils retint un air de surprise. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à la famille Cullen, c'était le jour de son douzième anniversaire, il n'avait pas encore développé son don de télékinésie. Il se demanda si le fait de les revoir pourrait lui paraître étrange. Le fait qu'ils n'eussent pas vieillis, même pas pris une seule ride. A l'instar des vampires, les sorciers vieillissaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient développé leur don particulier. A partir de ce moment, exactement comme les loups-garous, s'ils n'utilisaient pas leur magie, ils vieillissaient. Le processus d'arrêt de la sénescence durait environ un an. Jefferson garderait pendant plusieurs siècles alors son physique actuel (il aurait alors dix-sept ans et demi lorsque cette dégénérescence prendrait fin). Son père, lui, avait arrêté la pratique de la magie peu de temps après avoir découvert ses pouvoirs, et s'y était remis à l'âge de trente-six ans (il avait en réalité quarante-sept ans). Il avait alors conservé sa grande beauté pour l'éternité.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait toujours aimé Carlisle et sa famille.

- Tu es au courant des nombreux meurtres inquiétants à Seattle ces jours-ci ? questionna son père, l'air grave.

- Oui, et ils sont liés à des vampires.

Son père fronça alors les sourcils, puis détourna les yeux de ceux de son fils. Il paraissait décontenancé. Il réfléchit un moment, puis releva la tête.

- En effet, et ils ont besoin d'aide, acheva-t-il.

Sur ce, il marcha en direction de la porte, pensif.

- C'est tout ? Pas plus de précisions ?

Son père s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, toujours le dos tourné. Mais ne pipa mot. Il paraissait perturbé à l'idée de tout dévoiler à Jefferson. Il pensait probablement qu'il était trop novice et trop jeune pour ces histoires de guerre.

- Très bien, je finirai bien par le découvrir moi-même, lui fit-il remarquer, tu ne pourras rien y faire.

Puis son père descendit les escaliers. Comme la famille était pressée de revoir leur si bons – et vieux – amis Cullen, ils prévirent de partir dans la journée. Lorsque Jefferson eût fini de mettre ses affaires dans une valise, il descendit dans le garage où il retrouva toute sa famille. Son père était occupé à charger les affaires dans le coffre du 4x4, sa mère Dana était au téléphone, sûrement avec Carlisle pour lui annoncer l'heure de leur arrivée. Elle tenait le téléphone de sa main droite et peignait ses longs cheveux dorés et bouclés entre ses doigts fins, pour l'occasion, elle portait ses escarpins roses préférés ; sa mère était également dotée d'une grande beauté (elle avait le physique d'une femme de trente-six ans mais en avait quarante-cinq) – ce qui avait, combinée à celle de son père, produit un résultat à couper le souffle sur Jefferson et tous leurs enfants. _Tous les enfants_. En effet, la famille Bennett comptait en tout sept membres : les parents, Jefferson, deux garçons et deux filles. La plus jeune des filles, Ruby, âgée de huit ans, attendait déjà dans l'imposante voiture. Elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère qu'à son père, elle s'était aujourd'hui coiffée d'une longue natte dorée qui tombait sur son épaule gauche. Son ainée, Selena, âgée de quatorze ans, mesurant un mètre soixante-trois, portait les cheveux longs, noirs et raides et discutait joyeusement avec son frère, adossée contre une portière arrière du véhicule. Ce frère, Jackson, âgé de vingt-deux ans, mesurant un mètre soixante-dix-huit, était l'aîné des enfants Bennett ; lui avait de longs cheveux bruns dorés noués en queue de cheval, il avait des traits fins. Puis arriva, par la même porte que Jefferson un instant auparavant, Emerson, le cadet de la famille, âgé de dix-neuf ans, lui avait de courts cheveux blonds, était très musclé et mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il empoigna la valise de Jefferson au passage et la tendit à son père qui la plaça alors dans le coffre de la voiture.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Evan d'un ton jovial. Personne n'a rien oublié ?

- Oui, lui répondit Dana, prêts, je viens d'avertir Carlisle de notre arrivée dans environ quatre heures.

- Parfait, commenta-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Tout le monde monta en voiture. Les 4x4 avaient l'avantage de leur grand espace, qui laissaient ses occupants libres de leurs mouvements et confortables. Durant tout le voyage, Jefferson observa le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Le climat de sa ville, Everett, n'était pas si différent de Forks : de la pluie encore et toujours. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez de temps à autre, entre deux averses, et l'éblouissait, l'obligeant à détourner les yeux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le temps était encore en phase d'averse. Jefferson déploya un parapluie, marcha jusqu'au coffre qu'il ouvrit et distribua chaque valise à son propriétaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la maison des Cullen était moderne et avait dû coûté cher. Carlisle était médecin, il devait sans aucun doute bien gagner sa vie.

Carlisle avançait dans l'allée, en direction d'Evan. Ils avaient tous deux le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de se revoir. Carlisle, comme prévu, n'avait pas pris une seule ride, il était resté le même. Il serra chaleureusement la main d'Evan et lui proposa de prendre sa valise, ils remontèrent l'allée ensemble. Puis les _enfants _de Carlisle sortirent : Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. Ils resplendissaient de beauté, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Alice et Jasper se dirigèrent vers Ruby et Selena – ou plutôt Alice se dirigeait vers eux, Jasper restant en retrait - ; Emmett et Rosalie saluèrent Emerson et Jackson ; et Edward avançait la mine réjouie vers Jefferson. Il salua ce dernier.

- On entre ? proposa Edward.

Jefferson le suivit. Lui et Edward étaient de très bons amis, depuis qu'il avait douze ans. Ils avaient pratiquement passé la journée ensemble lors de son douzième anniversaire.

- Tu as tellement grandis, Jefferson, fit remarquer Edward, lorsqu'ils marchaient en direction de la porte d'entrée. Et je te laisse imaginer quelle serait ton apparence physique si tu serais un vampire. Tu es déjà si beau en tant qu'humain.

La constatation d'Edward fit plaisir à Jefferson qui rougit quelque peu.

- Je vais bientôt te rattraper en âge physique qui plus est, observa Jefferson.

- C'est vrai, tu dois mesurer un bon mètre quatre-vingts, n'est-ce pas ? estima Edward.

- Bien vu, c'est exactement ça. Il faudra également que je te parle d'un événement important, mais plus tard.

- Un événement de mauvaise augure ?

- Non, pas du tout. C'est à propos de moi.

- Ce soir, dans ma chambre ?

- D'accord.

- De toute façon, je crois que tu y dors.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall. Edward mit le manteau de son ami sur le porte-manteau. Alice ferma la porte après être entrée en compagnie de Jasper, Selena et Ruby. Jefferson trouva le salon des Cullen très moderne – pareil à l'aspect extérieur de la maison – et parfaitement bien rangé. Il pensa alors à sa chambre et à l'état dans laquelle il l'avait laissée : les tiroirs précédemment lévités jonchaient sur le sol, dans un fouillis qu'était leur contenu, à savoir diverses feuilles de papier, crayons, stylos et tout ce que pouvait contenir des tiroirs de bureau. Il s'assit sur le canapé, autant en fit Edward. Il pouvait apercevoir Evan et Carlisle dans la cuisine, discutant sûrement de leur affaire de guerre, mais il trouva sa déduction fausse car il vit ensuite Carlisle rire, dévoilant ses belles dents blanches.

Edward se tourna vers Jefferson, l'observa quelques secondes.

- Finalement, je pense que nous avons le temps de parler de cet événement. Carlisle discute avec ton père dans la cuisine et nous n'avons rien d'autre d'urgent à faire.

- Eh bien, je voulais t'annoncer qu'il y a de cela deux ans, j'ai commencé à développer mon don.

La bouche d'Edward s'étira en un large et magnifique sourire.

- Je suis content pour toi. Quel est-il ? demanda Edward, une lueur d'excitation dans son regard.

- La télékinésie.

Edward arbora une mine encore plus heureuse.

- Je te félicite, Jefferson, dit-il en lui serrant la main derechef. C'est un don très rare, même pour ta famille. Tu as su le maitriser ?

- Lorsque je l'ai eu, j'étais sur les nerfs. Mon pouvoir se déclenchait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Pour le peu que je déplaçais ma main vers un livre en lisant les inscriptions sur la couverture, il volait à l'autre bout de la pièce et mettait une sacrée pagaille dans le living-room.

Ils rirent ensemble et Jefferson poursuivit.

- J'ai commencé à le maitriser trois mois plus tard. Mon pouvoir s'est manifesté au début du mois de juin. Je ne sortais plus alors, même pour aller au collège. Lorsque tu as ton pouvoir, ça ne marche pas comme un adulte qui aurait arrêté, puis reprit la magie. Tu vois de quel système je parle?

Edward acquiesça.

- J'arrêterais de vieillir, reprit-il, aux environs de mes dix-sept ans et demi.

- Qu'arrives-tu à faire pour l'instant ?

- J'arrive à faire beaucoup de choses. Ça va du simple déplacement d'objets à l'explosion de pans de murs entiers.

- Impressionnant. Encore plus si l'on prend en compte tes pouvoirs de base de sorcier.

Edward contempla Jefferson. Il était sans doute en train de l'imaginer en vampire, à quel point il pourrait être beau. Il observa les yeux bleus de Jefferson, ses lèvres parfaites et ses cheveux courts châtains clair dressés sur sa tête.

- Il se leva, demanda à Jefferson de le suivre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Carlisle et Evan étaient toujours en train de parler en riant à grand éclats de temps en temps.

- Bonjour, Evan, salua Edward, je suppose que vous devez être très fier du don de Jefferson.

Evan prit cet air satisfait et fier qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'on lui parlait du pouvoir de son fils. Un air qui, à la longue, commençait à exaspérer Jefferson.

- Oui, très fier.

- On l'avais remarqué, marmonna Jefferson.

Personne ne sembla l'avoir entendu. Du moins, Edward et Carlisle faisaient semblant, car Jefferson aperçut un petit rictus au coin de la bouche d'Edward. Evan était sur le point de discuter de ce sujet avec Edward mais celui-ci prit la parole le premier :

- Bien, continuez à parler tous les deux. Je vais faire visiter la maison à Jefferson, histoire de lui faire revenir quelques souvenirs en mémoire.

Il indiqua le chemin à Jefferson qui marcha en direction de l'escalier menant aux chambres. Ils le montèrent en silence et entrèrent dans la chambre d'Edward. Un lit avait été aménagé à côté du canapé. Son observation de la chambre fut interrompu par Edward.

- Alice vient m'annoncer que Bella est là. Tu viens avec moi ?

Jefferson avait oublié que Edward était capable de lire dans les pensées. Il le suivit. En effet, ils rencontrèrent Alice juste devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward qui regarda Edward et fit demi-tour en les descendant les escaliers avec eux.

Bella attendait dans le hall. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut Edward. Ce dernier se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa longuement. Jefferson se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise et ne sut pas quoi faire durant cet échange passionné. Enfin, Edward quitta difficilement les lèvres de Bella et se retourna pour que Bella puisse voir son ami.

- Bella, je te présente Jefferson Bennett. Jefferson, je te présente Bella Swan, l'amour de ma vie. Jefferson est un très bon ami. Sa famille et lui sont venus nous aider.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, dit Bella.

Elle hésita un moment, ne sachant pas quel geste faire lorsqu'on rencontre une personne pour la première fois – ce qui amusa Edward -, puis lui tendit une main que Jefferson serra chaleureusement.

- Ravi également, Bella.

Il contempla Bella. Elle était très belle et il remarqua qu'Edward était collé très près d'elle. Ce qui illustrait terriblement bien le trait de caractère dominant de la personnalité d'Edward, à savoir surprotecteur. Quoiqu'il ne voyait pas vraiment de quel danger il la protégeait en ce moment. Peut-être était-ce par habitude ou alors une envie d'être très près d'elle tout simplement. Il ravala très vite un petit pincement de jalousie envers ce merveilleux couple qu'ils formaient.

- Je suis curieux de connaître ton pouvoir spécial, Bella.

Bella sourit et regarda Edward.

- Je ne suis pas un vampire, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Jefferson fut très surpris par cette annonce. Comment était-ce possible ? Un vampire avec une fille humaine ? Comment faisait-il pour se contrôler ? Edward était peut-être « végétarien », mais cela prenait du temps pour savoir totalement garder la maîtrise de soi, comme Carlisle. Son amour pour Bella devait être très puissant. Il décida de ne pas laisser transparaître sa surprise.

- Oh mais bien sûr, lâcha-t-il en riant, tu n'as pas les yeux dorés, j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir.

- Bella, je vais parler à Carlisle, souffla Edward, fais connaissance avec Jefferson en m'attendant. Je te ferais visiter la maison une prochaine fois, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son ami.

Bella hésitait, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle regarda Edward, puis Jefferson. En fait, elle regarda Edward, puis contempla Jefferson. Elle le trouvait très beau. Elle aussi avait hésité sur sa nature. Mais elle s'était rendu compte que ses yeux étaient bleus, une couleur impossible pour les vampires.

- Je vais plutôt aller chez Jacob, pour lui faire rencontrer Jefferson.

Edward se crispa au nom du loup-garou. Puis il reprit son sourire de séducteur.

- D'accord, on se retrouve dans une petite heure, je t'attendrais à la frontière.

Sur ce, il revint vers Bella et l'embrassa. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, on pouvait voir sur le visage de Bella « Tu me manques déjà ». Elle demanda à Jefferson s'il voulait bien qu'ils s'y rendent dans sa voiture. Jefferson n'objecta pas et la suivit. Ils firent plus ample connaissance durant le trajet. Jefferson lui parla de sa condition de sorcier et Bella sourit à l'idée d'avoir pour petit ami un vampire, pour meilleur ami un loup-garou et connaître un magicien. Bella fit mention du fait qu'Edward ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées et qu'elle n'était pas affectée par le pouvoir de Jane Volturi. Elle lui parla de cette puissante famille italienne et conta brièvement l'épisode de Volterra. Jefferson lui expliqua ce dont il était capable avec son pouvoir. Le voyage sembla être court, comme ils discutaient activement.

Jacob accourra aussitôt qu'il entendit le moteur de la voiture de Bella. Ils étaient à peine descendus de la voiture. Il courut dans sa direction et la serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Bella ! Je suis content de te voir !

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, Jake. Même après ce... hum... regrettable accident.

- Oh, tu parle du...?

Bella acquiesça et se tourna vers Jefferson.

- Je te raconterais plus tard.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai déjà deviné, lui assura-t-il.

Bella sourit. Elle était amusé de sa perspicacité.

Jacob se rendit alors compte que Bella était accompagné. Il serra la main de Jefferson et le regarda dans les yeux. Il fut un instant absorbé par ses belles prunelles. Il semblait regarder dans le vide et dans ses yeux en même temps. Bella pensa qu'il devait être subjugué par la beauté de Jefferson. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire de séducteur, et Jacob secoua la tête pour se tirer de sa rêverie.

- Je suis un peu endormi, aujourd'hui, se justifia-t-il maladroitement.

Il adressa un sourire forcé à Bella. Il leur demanda d'entrer et ils le suivirent.

- Après vous, dit-il sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

Lorsque Jefferson passa devant lui, Jacob fit quelque chose d'étrange : il ferma les yeux et sembla respirer son odeur. Il ferma la porte et les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Alors, inconnu, que viens-tu faire à Seattle ? demanda Jacob.

De la bouche de Jacob, cette question aurait normalement dû être posée d'un ton sec et inhospitalier, jaloux d'un nouvel intrus dans la vie de Bella. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait un ton doux, gentil. Bella en fut surprise mais ne releva pas.

- Jefferson Bennett, ravi de te connaître. Je viens d'Everett.

Comportement encore plus étrange : Jacob lui serra derechef la main avec plus d'enthousiasme, les yeux rivés sur lui.

- Jacob Black, j'ai toujours été d'ici, lui dit-il en lâchant enfin sa main.

- Ma famille et moi somme venus ici pour aider les Cullen à propos de Seattle. Tu sais, les meurtres étranges ?

- Oui, j'ai lu ça dans le journal. Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur ce sujet ? demanda-t-il avidement, en regardant successivement Bella et Jefferson, s'attardant un peu plus sur ce dernier.

- Les Cullen et moi pensons que Victoria essaie de créer une armée de nouveaux-nés vampires. Pour leur force, expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit l'air incrédule de Jacob. Un vampire qui vient d'être mordu possède plus de force qu'un vampire plus âgé. Sa force diminue au bout d'un an.

- D'accord. Et pourquoi les sangsues t'ont-elles choisi, toi et ta famille ? demanda-t-il sur le ton le plus doux du monde à Jefferson.

- Ma famille et moi sommes des sorciers. Nous possédons une grande force et une forte résistance physique. Auquel s'ajoute pour moi le pouvoir de télékinésie. Nous avons tous un pouvoir particulier..

- Houa, tu dois être drôlement fort, commenta-t-il, la bouche entrouverte, fasciné par Jefferson.

- Mon père n'arrête pas de se vanter de moi, dit-il en souriant.

- Eh bien, vous les vaincrez facilement avec toi dans l'équipe.

De plus en plus étrange, Bella commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur l'attitude de Jacob.

- Et si on appelait Edward pour qu'il nous explique tout ça mieux que moi ? proposa-t-elle.

Cette proposition aurait normalement dû rebuter complètement Jacob mais il continuait à sourire à Jefferson qui prit la parole :

- Bonne idée, Bella. En voiture !

Ils se levèrent, Bella sortit de la maison la première, suivie de Jefferson, suivi de près par Jacob. Bella grimpa au volant de sa voiture, Jefferson s'assit devant à côté d'elle. Jacob râla lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas s'asseoir à côté de Jefferson, faute de place. Il s'assit donc derrière lui, la moue un peu triste. Bella n'osa pas lui demander directement pourquoi il faisait cette tête, de peur de le mettre mal à l'aise. Jefferson appela Edward et lui demanda de les rejoindre près de la frontière.

- Il arrive, annonça-t-il en refermant le clapet de son téléphone.

* * *

S'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre, et excusez-moi si j'ai fait quelques erreurs de narration mais sachez juste que mon point fort est l'orthographe :)

Le deuxième chapitre se nomme « L'entraînement » et il y aura plus d'action que dans ce premier chapitre. Vous serez également beaucoup plus avancé sur la relation Jacob/Jefferson.

Vous en saurez plus sur le monde qu'ils cont traverser dans le chapitre 3 !! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : L'entraînement

**CHAPITRE 2 : L'entraînement.**

Attends, Bella, dit Jacob, je ne peux pas dépasser la frontière, tu as oublié ?

Ce n'est pas grave, tu reste avec nous quand même, Edward n'en tiendra pas compte.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps Edward. Il descendit de sa Volvo et aperçut Jacob. Il prit alors un air tendu et quelque peu agressif. Il se précipita vers Bella et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Je sais que Jacob a dépassé la frontière mais fais impasse pour cette fois-ci, s'il te plaît.

Edward acquiesça. Il salua d'un signe de tête Jefferson mais ne fit rien à l'encontre de Jacob.

Jefferson, pourquoi voulais-tu discuter _ici_ ? demanda Edward, sans laisser transparaître le sous-entendu à Jacob.

Jacob voulait être au courant de l'affaire, Edward. Je ne savais pas que l'ambiance serait aussi tendue.

Jacob sourit lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Jefferson. C'en fut de trop pour Bella. Elle attira Jacob quelques mètres plus loin, ce dernier lui prêtant à peine attention, trop occupé à admirer Jefferson. Elle attendit un moment devant lui avant que celui-ci détourne les yeux vers elle.

Jacob, j'attends des explications, déclara-t-elle.

Des explications à propos de quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Tu le sais très bien. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'arrête pas de regarder Jefferson comme s'il était Dieu ou je ne sais quoi.

Mais c'est un dieu, Bella. J'adore ce type.

Bella resta abasourdie. Elle ne sut que dire de plus après l'affirmation de Jacob. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise «N'importe quoi » mais par cet aveu-là. Elle savait que Jefferson était particulièrement beau et dégageait une présence envoutante. Cela agirait sur Jacob ? Elle ne parla pas pendant un moment et ce fut Jacob qui prit la parole :

Pourquoi restons-nous plantés ici ? Viens, on les rejoindre.

Ils retournèrent vers Edward et Jefferson, Bella toujours la bouche entrouverte, perdue dans ses pensées, l'air incrédule. Edward et Jefferson n'avaient pas parlé, les attendant pour parler de l'affaire. Lorsque Bella revint se blottir contre Edward, il fronça les sourcils pour obtenir une explication mais Bella ne pipa mot. Lorsqu'il regarda Jacob, il le vit souriant et non l'air menaçant comme à son habitude quand il était dans les parages. Il comprit alors que Jacob était fasciné par Jefferson.

Je voulais vous parler de l'affaire avec Victoria, dit Edward. Vous savez tous qu'elle essaie de nous tuer?

Les autres acquiescèrent, un frisson parcourant Bella.

Pourquoi ? demanda Jefferson. Ça je ne le sais pas.

Son compagnon, James, traquait Bella et il allait la tuer. Nous avons donc du le découper et brûler les morceaux. Maintenant Victoria veut se venger.

Je vois, murmura Jefferson.

Elle va donc utiliser la puissance d'un monde que tu connais très bien, Jefferson. Le Pays des Merveilles.

Bella fut surprise lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom.

Quoi ? Comme dans le comte ? s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Ne ris pas, Bella, conseilla Jefferson, ce monde est réel. Le pays des Merveilles est un endroit dans lequel ma famille et moi avons le droit d'entrer selon notre bon vouloir. Il est rempli de créatures méconnues dans notre monde. Dans ce pays, il n'y a pas de place pour la logique – ou tout du moins la logique comme nous la voyons dans notre monde – le temps n'a pas de continuité régulière, il peut être bloqué ou alors accéléré ou ralenti par rapport à notre temps. Quand on pénètre dans ce monde, il faut oublier tous les mœurs, les normes et les valeurs inculquées ici par la socialisation, car ce que l'on voit là-bas y est absolument déroutant et parfois l'âme peut s'y perdre du fait de l'absurdité des actions, de la perte des repères et surtout de cette étrange mixité entre le Bien et le Mal qui sont d'ailleurs des termes inexistants au Pays des Merveilles. Dans un sens, je pense que ce monde est en totale contradiction avec le nôtre, et même en parallèle : la transition entre les deux mondes se fait grâce à un miroir. Et n'oublie pas que nous pensons qu'ils sont fous, mais pour eux c'est nous qui le sommes.

Tu as fait là une belle description, tu es intelligent, complimenta Jacob.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

Tu ne dois sûrement pas te rendre compte de ce qui se passe pour le clébard, lui susurra Edward. Je t'en informerai plus tard.

Jefferson n'entendit pas ce qu'Edward lui avait dit. Il était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées. Victoria va utiliser le Pays des Merveilles ? Mais comment ? Y a-t-il une arme secrète là-bas ? Comment fait-elle pour ne pas devenir folle en pénétrant dans ce monde, il est difficile de trouver la sortie si l'on est un vampire. A moins que...

Edward, penses-tu qu'elle se fait aider par un sorcier ? supposa Jefferson.

C'est possible. Il est très difficile de trouver...

...la sortie lorsqu'on n'est pas sorcier, acheva Jefferson. Que penses-tu qu'elle va chercher là-bas ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas ce lieu aussi bien que toi, avoua-t-il.

C'est vrai.

Qu'en pense mon père ?

Il pense qu'elle a rencontré la reine Rouge.

Le sang de Jefferson se glaça. Si Victoria avait rencontré la reine Rouge, ils étaient sans doute perdus. Cette dernière est tyrannique, avide de pouvoir et veut s'emparer de leur monde à eux. Elle possédait une grande et puissante armée. Victoria n'aurait aucun mal à la convaincre de se rallier à elle. Si ils devaient se battre contre Victoria, les nouveaux-nés et l'armée de la Reine Rouge, ils ne s'en sortiraient peut-être pas vivants.

Il faut rentrer, annonça Jefferson précipitamment, nous devons parler avec Carlisle et mon père.

Ils sautèrent dans les voitures en voyant la panique que dégageait Jefferson, Edward dans sa Volvo ; Bella, Jacob et Jefferson dans le pick-up.

Bella, ce serait un peu poussé que je vous accompagne. De toute façon, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'entrer dans cette maison qui, j'en suis sûr, empestera la sangsue.

Très bien, Jake, je t'appelle quand on a du nouveau.

Il sortit de la voiture après avoir regardé Jefferson une dernière fois, un pincement au coeur. Bella démarra et vit dans son rétroviseur Jacob les regarder partir, l'air triste. Elle était vraiment pressée qu'Edward lui fasse part de sa théorie à propos du loup-garou. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Jefferson descendit en trombe de la voiture et se précipita vers la maison, entra en laissant la porte ouverte. Edward rejoignit Bella qui marchait vers la porte d'entrée.

Je t'écoute, Edward, expose ta théorie, maintenant, je m'inquiète pour Jacob.

Rapidement alors. Je pense qu'il s'est...

Il s'arrêta pour pouffer de rire. Bella lui lança un regard noir et il reprit un air sérieux.

Je pense qu'il s'est imprégné, reprit-il.

Non ?! s'exclama Bella, la bouche grande ouverte, cette fois-ci, s'arrêtant de marcher pour faire face à Edward. C'est pas possible ! Jacob ? Imprégné ? D'un garçon ?

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer sa surprise.

Et après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, Bella ? De mon temps, ils auraient été la honte de toute le village. J'ai toujours trouvé les réactions des gens insensées. Heureusement, les mentalités ont évolué depuis.

Mais ce n'est pas ça, le problème. Jake m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Et je suis une fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, dit -il en riant, aux dernières nouvelles, oui.

Ils reprirent leur marche et Bella resta interloquée jusqu'à ce qu'il aient rejoint Jefferson, son père, Emerson, Jackson et toute la famille Cullen dans le salon. Ruby et Selena avaient sans doute été jugées trop jeunes. Alice, Jasper – aussi loin que possible des humains, Emmett, Rosalie, Emerson , Dana et Jackson étaient assis sur le canapé, les accoudoirs de ce dernier étaient occupés par Carlisle et Esmée ; Jefferson et son père debouts juste devant eux.

Edward et... Bella, c'est ça ? s'exclama Evan en les voyant arriver.

Oui, c'est ça et vous êtes le père de Jefferson ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

En personne. Moi et mon fils étions en train de discuter de Victoria et de la Reine Rouge. Pour moi , il ne fait aucun doute qu'elles sont devenues alliées. Je pense que Victoria a été aidée par un sorcier maléfique pour se retrouver au Pays des Merveilles. Reste à savoir comment il a réussi à entrer, il lui faut un miroir, normalement. Et ce miroir, nous le possédons.

Le problème n'est pas de savoir comment ils y sont entrés, mais de savoir comment les en faire sortir, trancha Edward.

Oui, exact, avoua Evan, quelque peu vexé par la remarque d'Edward.

Pour moi, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons entrer dans le Pays, intervint Jackson.

Il est vrai que je ne vois pas d'autre alternative, intervint Carlisle.

Nous n'allons pas l'attendre, elle et son armée, à la sortie du Pays, fit remarquer Alice. Elle pourrait prendre un avantage stratégique sur nous et aussi bénéficier de l'effet de surprise.

Alice a raison, approuva Edward. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. De plus, les Volturi peuvent débarquer d'un moment à l'autre. Il nous faut le miroir pour aller dans le Pays.

Maintenant ? s'étonna Jackson.

Oui, il faudrait le faire le plus tôt possible, conseilla Edward.

Le miroir est resté caché dans notre grenier, sous protection magique, informa Dana, il faut recourir à une incantation de téléportation pour le faire venir. Je vais m'en charger, il me faut une craie pour tracer le périmètre de téléportation.

Carlisle se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Il revint cinq secondes après, une longue craie blanche dans la main.

Merci, dit Dana lorsque Carlisle lui eût tendue la craie.

Elle se plaça dans un endroit vide de la pièce et traça sur le sol une espèce de rosace à six branches. Elle posa la craie un peu plus loin et revint se placer devant le cercle, en prenant de ne pas y poser pied. Elle ferma les yeux et tonna :

_Speculum teleportus est _!

Une étrange énergie parcourut la pièce, comme un courant d'air glacé mélangé à de l'électricité statique. Cette énergie semblait se diriger vers le symbole qu'avait dessiné Dana. Le froid aurait pu évoquer la magie noire mais Jefferson savait, de par son statut de magicien, que cette énergie était positive. Soudain, des étoiles de différentes couleurs – et pas uniquement des couleurs primaires, aussi des nuances – traversaient les murs de la maison et avaient toutes une unique destination : le centre de la rosace. Les étoiles s'assemblaient et formaient au fur et à mesure un étrange panneau de verre à peine plus haut qu'un mètre. La moulure de ce carreau était faite de deux couleurs : la moitié gauche en blanc et la droite en noir. Une tête en relief avait été moulée également ; ses traits étaient assez dérangeants et laids et exprimaient la folie.

Dana claqua des doigts et la rosace tracée à la craie disparut aussitôt. Elle s'avança, saisit le tableau par le dessus et l'adossa contre le canapé. Jefferson sentit, cette fois-ci, une énergie à la fois positive et négative dégagée par le miroir.

On y va ? se hasarda Dana.

Maintenant ? répéta Jackson.

Jackson, s'il te plait, nous n'avons pas le temps, nous devons le faire tout de suite, s'énerva Evan.

Retrouvons- nous tous ici dans une heure, proposa Edward, sagement. Nous aurons le temps de nous préparer.

Ouais, c'est vrai, je suppose que vous les sorciers avez besoin de prendre votre baguette magique, plaisanta Emmett.

Sa facétie n'amusa personne, son rire disparut alors de sa bouche.

Sachez que seuls les sorciers fictionnels utilisent une baguette magique, l'informa Evan avec un sourire sarcastique.

Je pense que la proposition d'Edward est sage, décida Carlisle. Que tout le monde s'entraîne et se prépare et rendez-vous dans une heure, ici-même devant le miroir. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait se charger de le surveiller au cas où un intrus tenterait de le voler ?

Je me propose, s'avança Evan, je ne crois pas qu'un entrainement de dernière minute me soit utile.

Parfait, approuva Carlisle.

Tout le monde disparut de la pièce en un temps record. Les vampires d'un côté, les sorciers de l'autre, excepté Edward, Bella et Jefferson qui étaient restés ensemble.

Bella se blottit contre son petit ami.

Edward ? murmura-t-elle.

Oui, mon cœur ?

Nous allons avoir besoin de Jacob. Je le sens.

Ah, tu développerais un nouveau pouvoir ? plaisanta-t-il.

Edward, je suis sérieuse. Jacob pourrait nous être d'un grand secours. Je ne compte pas sur le reste de la meute qui, mon avis, ne s'aventureront pas avec nous.

Je suis d'accord avec Bella, approuva Jefferson. J'aimerais bien que Jacob vienne avec nous, Edward.

Jefferson ne sut pas si la cause de la crispation d'Edward était la pensée que Jacob les accompagnerait ou alors le fait d'avoir prononcé les trois prénoms à la suite. Edward regarda Bella, puis Jefferson, et eut l'air résigné.

Très bien, je m'incline devant votre volonté. Le clébard peut venir.

Et la frontière ? demanda Bella.

Lorsqu'on a mit un pied dans le plat, autant mettre le deuxième.

Elle lui donna un baiser tendre puis sortit son téléphone de sa poche de jean. Elle composa le numéro de Jacob et attendit. Après une tonalité, ce dernier décrocha.

Bella ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Re-salut, Jake. Tu serais d'accord pour nous accompagner au Pays des Merveilles ?

Lorsqu'elle s'entendit parler, l'absurdité de sa question la frappa. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé dire pareille chose.

Oh, tu veux dire le monde dont a parlé Jefferson tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il en accentuant son nom. Oh que oui, je suis partant ! Au fait, il est toujours là ?

Oui, il est toujours là, confirma Bella, comprenant à qui il faisait allusion.

Elle sembla entendre un petit rire étouffé, puis il reprit :

Je dois vous rejoindre où ?

Edward te permet de traverser la frontière.

Ah bon ? Je suis sûr que toi et Jefferson y êtes pour quelque chose. Il n'aurait jamais accepter de son plein gré. Je vous attends devant _sa_ maison, alors. Mais je te préviens, je me tiendrai loin de l'odeur que dégageront tes amis sangsues.

Bella ne releva pas.

A tout de suite, Jacob.

A tout de suite.

Il est vrai qu'il ne sera pas près des Cullen. Non, il sera tout près de Jefferson., pensa Bella.

Allons l'accueillir, proposa Bella en trainant Edward jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, suivi par Jefferson.

Ils descendirent l'allée et virent un loup géant foncer vers eux. Ce dernier s'arrêta à trois mètres de Bella et se transforma. Edward et Jacob se toisèrent, puis Jacob détourna le regard pour s'avancer vers Bella.

Tu es en excellente forme, Jake, le complimenta-t-elle.

Comme tu peux le voir, approuva celui-ci.

Jacob détourna les yeux de Bella et les plongea dans le regard envoûtant de Jefferson. Ce dernier le regarda également dans les prunelles avant de le contempler de la tête aux pieds : Jacob était torse nu, avec un jean coupé en short. Jefferson restait là, bouche entrouverte, admirant son corps. Chaque muscle est parfaitement dessiné, pensa-t-il. Il aperçut ensuite dans le regard de Jacob une lueur de luxure, suivie d'un petit sourire tendre au coin des lèvres. Au tour de Jefferson de se sentir irrémédiablement attiré par Jacob. Il secoua sa tête pour sortir de sa rêverie.

Salut, Jeff, finit-il par dire. Tu viens avec nous ?

Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans sa voix, elle était plus posée, comme s'il s'était entraîné à résister à la joie qui l'envahissait à la vue de Jefferson.

B... bien sûr, bredouilla-t-il en guise de réponse.

Bon, nous n'avons qu'une heure avant de passer de l'autre côté, rappela Edward. Ne perdons pas de temps. Allons nous entrainer dans la forêt.

S'il te plaît, Edward, lui dit Bella en l'attirant à elle, ne sois pas méchant avec Jacob, sois _professionnel_ si je puis dire comme ça. Essayez d'élaborer une stratégie ensemble, vous serez plus forts.

Je vais faire abstraction de ma répugnance et je te promet d'essayer de combiner nos forces, si cela est possible, la rassura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il quitta les mains de Bella, fit un signe froid à Jacob et ils coururent à très grande vitesse vers la forêt, après que Jacob se fût transformé et que Jefferson eût monté sur son dos, s'agrippant à quelques touffes de poil. Il était très content d'être assis sur le dos de Jacob et celui-ci était ravi de le porter avec lui. Le loup et le vampire s'arrêtèrent brusquement au milieu d'un espace vide entouré d'arbres. Ils se toisèrent une fois de plus, à quelques mètres de distance l'un de l'autre, mais se contrôlèrent. Jefferson se mit entre eux deux.

On va commencer par tester les pouvoirs de chacun afin de mieux nous connaître, déclara-t-il.

Bonne idée, Jefferson, approuva Edward. Serait-ce possible de commencer par toi ? Je propose que moi et le toutou foncions sur toi et que tu essaies de nous arrêter.

Je préférerais quand même en avoir un seul à la fois, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Comme tu veux. Dis au chien que je commence.

Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire car Jacob avait repris sa forme humaine afin de pouvoir éventuellement participer à la conversation. Jefferson admira une fois de plus le corps sublime de Jacob et ce dernier le gratifia d'un splendide sourire qui n'eut pas peu d'effet sur son allié...

Jacob s'éloigna de quelques mètres et resta planté là, attendant qu'Edward finisse son tour. Celui-ci se mit en position, prêt à courir. Jefferson lui fit un signe. Edward décolla alors, son pied arrachant quelques brindilles d'herbe. Jefferson dut réagir très rapidement : il se concentra et figea son pouvoir télékinétique autour de lui, créant un bouclier. Edward le heurta de plein fouet, fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Jefferson, sous la force qu'avait Edward, dûe à sa vitesse notamment, recula mais se rattrapa pour ne pas tomber. Même s'il s'attendait à l'arrivée de Jacob, il n'en fut pas moins forte : cette fois-ci, Jefferson fut projeté et retomba un mètre plus loin, le loup propulsé à la même distance qu'Edward, mais à l'opposé.

Waoh, je ne savais pas que tu en étais au point de savoir créer des boucliers télékinétiques, le complimenta Edward en se relevant. A mon tour, maintenant. Foncez vers moi.

Jacob, toujours en forme de loup, fonça droit sur lui. Jefferson vit brièvement sur le visage d'Edward qu'il contenait son envie de libérer de sa rage sur lui. Étant donné que Jefferson ne pouvait pas courir aussi vite qu'eux, il commença à courir en même temps que Jacob. Ce dernier arriva plus vite à Edward qui lui assena un coup de poing violent – plus violent qu'il n'aurait dû le faire. Jacob fut projeté à plusieurs dizaine de mètres dans les arbres. Lorsque Jefferson arriva sur Edward, il envoya son poing dans sa direction, non pas à pleine puissance, contrairement à Edward. Malgré la résistance physique naturelle de Jefferson – qu'il n'utilisait d'ailleurs presque pas- , celui-ci fut propulsé à la même vitesse que Jacob un instant auparavant. Il atterrit dans les arbres lui aussi, mais ne rencontra pas le dur contact du sol. Il était étendu sur une surface douce et poilue qu'il reconnut comme étant Jacob, toujours dans sa forme de loup. Jefferson sentit tout à coup du changement en-dessous de lui : son acolyte reprenait forme humaine.

Ils étaient alors face à face. Jacob, dos contre terre et Jefferson, juste au-dessus de lui. Leurs bouches à quelques centimètres. Jefferson contempla le beau visage de Jacob qui admirait les traits quasi-parfaits de son vis-à-vis. Jacob aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, sentant le corps de Jefferson tout contre le sien, il était merveilleusement bien. Jacob lui sourit, dévoilant ses belles dents blanches, et par la même occasion, déclenchant chez Jefferson un irrésistible envie de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils se rapprochèrent doucement, profitant du contact de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Jacob voulait Jefferson, et réciproquement. Jacob était complètement envoûté par la vue si proche des lèvres qu'il désirait tant, depuis assez longtemps, lui semblait-il. De son côté, Jefferson ne savait pas si cette situation y était pour quelque chose ou pas dans le fait qu'un mélange de sentiments épanouissants circulaient dans tout son corps : il crut même y reconnaître un peu d'amour.

Les bouches s'attiraient comme des aimants, lorsque Jefferson entendit un bruit derrière lui. Ce fut comme s'il avait reçu une douche froide : il sortit d'un seul coup de sa rêverie mais ne se releva pas pour autant. Il mit un doigt sur la bouche de Jacob, lui fit un sourire confiant et enfin, se redressa. Il se retourna et vit Edward, planté là, gêné, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Sa gène n'était pas liée au fait qu'ils les avaient surpris. Non, il ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait, Jefferson en était certain.

Désolé, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid devant le clébard. Je suis réellement navré, Jefferson. Tu n'es pas blessé, au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai la peau dure et Jacob m'a rattrapé.

Il se retourna vers Jacob, qui lui décocha une fois de plus un sourire magnifique. Le sentiment qu'avait éprouvé Jefferson lors de la magnitude de leurs corps ne s'étaient pas estompés...

Mais à l'avenir, contrôle tes pulsions, Edward, continua-t-il sur un ton plus froid.

Edward lui fit un signe de tête, gêné. Il éprouva alors un réel agacement pour celui-ci. Il avait séparé son corps de celui de Jacob. Il avait été le supraconducteur empêchant les deux aimants de se coller.

Ils décidèrent de repartir vers la maison. Edward, plus froid que jamais, également mal à l'aise et gêné, suite à sa soudaine pulsion agressive. Jefferson, frustré de ne pas avoir été plus loin avec Jacob. Et ce dernier, frustré également, mais voyant le bon côté des choses : il avait encore tout son temps devant lui pour s'aimanter à Jefferson, et la prochaine fois, il s'assurera que personne ne pourra remplir le rôle de supraconducteur et les séparer à nouveau...

_Voilà pour le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)_

_N'hésitez pas pour les reviews, je trouve toute critique constructive ^^_

_Chose promise, chose due : je vous ai dit qu'il y aurait plus de choses sur la relation Jefferson/Jacob. Concernant le chapitre 3, je pense aller plus loin que dans ce chapitre, forcément il faut que ça monte crescendo :D_

_Enfin dans le chap 3 je vais enfin vous introduire au pays des Merveilles !! :)_


	3. Chapter 3 : Pays des Merveilles

_Pour la scène finale, je vous conseille d'écouter _Avril Lavigne "I'm with you" _ça met super bien dans l'ambiance :)_

**CHAPITRE 3 : Les Cullen, les Bennett et Jacob au pays des Merveilles**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Bella n'était plus là, sans doute rentrée à l'intérieur.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer pour attendre les autres, conseilla Jefferson en s'avançant dans l'allée.

Jacob marcha juste à côté de lui, Edward derrière. Jefferson sentait quelquefois le regard du loup-garou pesant sur lui, et il se demanda ce que celui-ci pouvait bien avoir en tête. Les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti durant le pseudo-baiser avaient disparues et il n'osait regarder son allié dans les yeux, de peur de voir ressurgir ces émotions. Dans ce cas, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler et lui sauterait dessus pour l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure à quel point Jacob dégageait de la chaleur, il marchait à côté d'un radiateur.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent Bella, assise sur le canapé avec Evan. Elle avait l'air plutôt gêné car il devait lui poser des questions un peu trop personnelles. Jefferson intervint :

- Bella, Papa ! Vous discutiez à ce que je vois. Nous revenons de l'entrainement.

- Si tôt ? s'étonna son père.

- Oui..., hésita Jefferson, nous avons eu un... accroc.

Bella se redressa et regarda Edward. Elle marcha vers lui, et l'enlaça. Elle lui murmura quelque chose que Jefferson n'entendit pas car il reprit la parole :

- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il à son père.

- Les Cullen s'entraînent à l'endroit où ils jouent au baseball. Ta mère, tes frères s'entrainent dans la forêt.

Il ne demanda pas quel était _l'accroc_ que nous avions eu. Nous nous assîmes et attendirent les autres. Evan parla du Pays des Merveilles à Bella qui était curieuse d'en savoir plus. Il lui raconta la première fois qu'il y était entré : à quel point ce pays lui avait semblé déroutant, fou et illogique. Il lui parla de la Reine Rouge et de sa grande armée qui avait déjà vaincu de nombreuses fois à travers le Pays des Merveilles.

Les Cullen et le reste de la famille Bennett arrivèrent.

- C'est bon. Nous sommes tous prêts, annonça Carlisle.

- Nous aussi, compléta Jackson.

- Bien, dit Edward en se levant, nous allons donc y aller. Quelqu'un doit rester avec Bella.

- Edward ! protesta celle-ci. Je veux venir avec vous !

- Tu n'imagines pas le danger qu'il y a là-bas, répliqua-t-il.

- Mais...

- Tu n'iras pas, Bella, poursuit-il sur un ton strict et froid à glacer le sang, si je dois t'attacher, je le ferais.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Vu le ton qu'avait appris Edward, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Elle baissa alors la tête, triste. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Nous serons de retour dans la minute qui suit. Et ce n'est pas un euphémisme. Le temps là-bas n'est pas du tout le même, il est déréglé. Tu nous verras traverser le miroir tous ensemble, et nous en reviendrons quelques minutes après.

Bella l'embrassa, se sentant un peu plus rassurée.

- Le clébard, continua-t-il à l'adresse de Jacob, tu restes ici et tu la protèges.

Jacob sursauta comme s'il avait pris une douche froide. Il ne _pouvait_ pas rester ici avec Bella, il voulait aller là où serait Jefferson. Même s'il désirait que Bella soit en sécurité, il ne pouvait pas. Il était prêt à riposter lorsque Jackson prit la parole :

- Moi, je veux bien rester, ses pouvoirs de loup-garou vous seront plus utiles que les miens.

Edward fronça les sourcils en le regardant, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de Jacob comme allié au Pays. Mais Jackson fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué. Edward se résigna alors, préférant quand même laisser Bella avec Jackson, en qui il avait confiance, plutôt qu'avec Jacob, même s'il savait que ce dernier la protégerait aussi bien.

- Très bien, souffla-t-il. Merci, Jackson.

Dana souleva le miroir et le posa à plat sur le sol, prenant bien garde de choisir une zone de la pièce où il y avait un assez large périmètre vide. Elle sortit comme une petite bourse de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle l'ouvrit et prit une pincée de ce qui ressemblait à du sel pailleté. Elle la versa sur le miroir puis ferma les yeux et prononça une incantation. Il y eut comme des vagues à la surface du verre ; en vérité c'était le verre qui s'était transformé en vagues. La moulure commençait à s'agrandir, tirant sur les vagues qui se faisaient de moins en moins hautes. Enfin, le miroir atteignit une certaine largeur qui leur permettait de tous passer en même temps, les vagues n'étaient plus que les remous d'un fluide blanchâtre.

Ils se réunirent tous alignés devant le miroir. Edward donna un baiser passionné à Bella, ils restèrent un moment front contre front, puis il alla rejoindre les autres. Bella et Jackson les regardèrent sauter dans le miroir, Bella plus rongée par l'inquiétude que jamais.

Comme c'était bizarre de passer à travers le miroir ! Jefferson eut l'impression de plonger dans une piscine à température tiède, et de la traverser. Il regarda ses vêtements, une fois l'avoir traversé complètement mais ceux-ci étaient totalement secs. Jacob tombait avec lui dans un précipice. Et quel étrange gouffre : la gravité leur y sembla nulle, c'était comme flotter sur la Lune, mais ils tombaient comme s'ils faisaient une chute sur la Terre, excepté qu'ils ne ressentaient aucune sensation. Des meubles flottaient autour d'eux, Jefferson dut même utiliser son pouvoir pour déplacer un meuble, sur lequel il allait s'écraser. Il se rendit compte que les autres avaient le même problème, il fit constamment marcher son don pour écarter les objets de leur passage. Grâce à ses entrainements intensifs dans sa chambre pendant des heures, il pouvait tenir assez longtemps. Ils leur semblèrent qu'un quart d'heure s'était écoulé lorsqu'ils aperçurent le fond du gouffre au loin. Jefferson commençait à éprouver de grandes difficultés à garder sa concentration et fut soulagé de voir que son calvaire serait bientôt terminé. Ils se préparèrent à la chute, mais le sol arriva plus vite à leurs pieds plus vite que prévu, comme si on avait augmenté leur vitesse tout à coup. La chute ne fut pas brutale, ce qui les surprit. Ils n'atterrirent pas non plus en douceur mais presque. Ils se relevèrent et observèrent la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvaient. Le gouffre avait disparu quand Jefferson regarda au plafond qui était d'ailleurs assez haut. Ils étaient à présent dans une pièce à la tapisserie en damier noir et blanc. Au milieu de cette pièce, se trouvait une table sur laquelle un flacon avait été posé (ou était apparu).

- Fiou ! J'ai cru que ce tunnel n'aurait jamais de fin, soupira Emerson.

Déjà Edward s'approchait de la table, voulant examiner le flacon de plus près.

- Non ! cria Emerson à l'adresse d'Edward.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Emerson ? demanda Edward, stoppant son geste vers le flacon.

- On ne sait jamais, on va d'abord savoir ce que ce flacon a à nous dire.

Le pouvoir d'Emerson consistait en l'animation des objets. Il pouvait donner vie à n'importe quoi qui ne vivait pas. Il tendit la main vers le flacon. Soudain, ce dernier se mit à tortiller et à se courber dans tous les sens, rendant sa matière molle. Une bouche se dessina juste en-dessous du bouchon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez donc ? gémit le flacon, dans une voix criarde.

- Nous voulions juste vérifier que tu n'es pas dangereux, lui répondit Edward.

- Moi dangereux ? Je suis une fiole. Mais pas de poison, voyons. Celui qui me boira verra sa taille grandir... ou diminuer.

- Et pourquoi voudrions-nous te boire ?

- Parce que sans moi, vous ne pourrez pas passer la porte.

- La porte ? s'étonna-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Tout le monde chercha des yeux une porte et ne la trouvèrent pas. Seul Jefferson eut l'idée de regarder vers le sol. Il vit une petite porte, à peine plus haute que vingt centimètres, avec une poignée en or.

- Regardez, s'écria Jefferson, en leur indiquant la porte du doigt.

- Ah, d'accord, commenta Evan. Elle est vraiment petite.

- Et comment savoir si vous me rétrécirez au lieu de me grandir ? demanda Edward à la fiole.

- Eh bien, vous avez une chance sur deux, lui répondit-elle Alors, buvez-moi et ne m'importunez plus, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus sec.

- Bien. Je me lance, annonça Edward. Cette fiole n'a pas l'air dangereuse., ajouta-t-il en voyant l'inquiétude de ses alliés.

Personne n'objecta. Jefferson avait déjà essayé de faire voler la porte en éclats mais elle était apparemment protégé contre sa magie. Edward prit donc le flacon en main. Il la déboucha et sembla attendre qu'un nuage de fumée s'en échappe, mais il n'en fut rien. Il porta le flacon à sa bouche et but une très petite gorgée. Il reposa la fiole sur la table et attendit. Jefferson eut d'abord l'impression que lui-même rapetissait mais au contraire : Edward grandissait à très grande vitesse. Sa croissance s'arrêta lorsque sa tête toucha le plafond, il faisait à présent au moins quatre mètres de haut !

- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? demanda-t-il en essayant de masquer le semblant de panique qu'il y avait dans sa voix.

- Eh bien, il y a un assez gros gâteau qui vient d'apparaître sur la table, à mon avis tu dois le manger, conseilla Alice.

- Evan, Dana, vous ne pouvez pas le faire rapetisser grâce à la magie ? proposa Carlisle.

- J'ai déjà essayé, Carlisle, mais c'est comme la porte, nous ne pouvons pas user de notre magie sur certaines choses dans cette pièce.

- Lévite le gâteau jusqu'à moi, s'il te plaît Jefferson, dit Edward.

Jefferson se concentra. Il le souleva à la hauteur de sa tête et regarda où se situait la tête d'Edward, il propulsa ensuite le gâteau en ligne verticale. Edward l'attrapa et prit une petite bouchée qu'on pourrait comparer avec la petite gorgée. Il rapetissa très vite et retrouva sa taille initiale.

- Il faut manger une miette chacun, dit Carlisle.

Jefferson prit une miette du gâteau et l'avala. Il rapetissa jusqu'à avoir la taille pour accéder à la porte. Lorsque Carlisle parla de nouveau, il l'entendit très fort et dut presque se boucher les oreilles :

- Emportons la bouteille avec nous, conseilla Carlisle, nous reprendrons ainsi notre taille normale après avoir passé cette porte.

Il posa la fiole à côté de Jefferson. Celui-ci faisait deux fois la taille de la fiole. Les autres avalèrent leur miette et rapetissèrent à la même taille que Jefferson. Jacob se rapprocha de lui.

- Tu veux que je porte la fiole ou tu peux la faire léviter ? demanda-t-il, regardant Jefferson dans le fond des yeux, comme d'habitude.

- Je préférerais que tu la portes, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer à cause de l'exercice du gouffre.

A peine Jefferson lui avait demanda s'il voulait bien prendre le flacon que Jacob s'exécuta, comme s'il était sous ses ordres. Les autres ne le remarquèrent pas. Jacob fit un léger clin d'œil à son aimant humain et attrapa le flacon là où le périmètre était le plus petit. Ils avancèrent vers la porte et Emmett tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit normalement, sans bizarrerie. Ils s'empressèrent de passer de l'autre côté. Une fois tous passés, Emerson ferma la porte et s'empressa de rejoindre les autres autour du flacon. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore donné la peine de regarder ce qui les entourait. Il burent tour à tour une petite gorgée de la fiole qu'ils soulevèrent sans problème grâce à leur force surhumaine. Une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé leur taille initiale, Jefferson s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une sorte de désert au sable roux. Un peu plus loin, un dodo était assis sur un rocher de la même couleur que le sable et fumait une pipe. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de lui, le dodo sursauta au son de leurs pas, tourna la tête et eut une expression de surprise sur le visage.

- Il y a bien longtemps que des étrangers ne se sont aventurés en ces lieues ! s'exclama le dodo, d'une voix nasillarde.

- Bonjour Monsieur Dodo, salua Evan, pourriez-vous nous indiquer le chemin pour nous rendre chez la Reine Rouge ?

- La Reine Rouge ? s'esclaffa le dodo. Vous désirez vous rendre au château de la Reine Rouge ?? A mon avis, vous ne serez pas très bien reçus...

- Contentez-vous de nous indiquer le chemin, je vous prie, coupa Edward.

Le dodo regarda Edward d'un air dédaigneux. Il sauta de son rocher et s'appuya sur sa canne pour marcher. Il s'avança vers un pilier en roches qu'il tapota avec sa canne. Une porte s'ouvrit alors dans le vide, là où on voyait toute l'étendue du désert auparavant.

- Merci, monsieur Dodo, remercia Carlisle. Si vous le voulez, vous pourriez nous accompagner pour ne plus vous ennuyer, seul dans ce désert.

Le Dodo réfléchit un instant.

- Ma foi, c'est vrai. Les étrangers pourront très bien taper à la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Ce que dit le Dodo parut insensé à Jefferson. Il n'y avait pas de support dur où taper, uniquement de l'air et le désert. Mais il se rappela qu'il était au Pays des Merveilles...

Il passèrent la porte. Une fois passés, le Dodo referma derrière lui et la porte disparut. Il se trouvaient à présent dans une forêt très dense. Elle était très belle avec des arbres de toutes les couleurs avec une dominance pour les verts. La forêt semblait avoir poussé sur une colline, la pente n'était pas très raide. Mais elle était très longue.

- Nous devons franchir cette colline, les informa le Dodo, de l'autre côté devrait se trouver le château de la Reine Rouge. Je vous préviens, les deux obstacles majeurs que vous allez avoir à affronter sont la fatigue et les créatures. Moi je ne ressens pas la fatigue, par contre je vous serais gré de bien vouloir assurer ma protection, je ne possède pas d'arme particulière, j'ai juste le pouvoir d'allumer un feu de camp.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme genre de créatures ? demanda Emmett. J'espère qu'il y a des ours !

- Je ne connais pas telle créature. Sur cette colline, il y aura des lapins géants, je crois que le Chapelier Fou vient y faire un tour de temps en temps – on a un peu levé sa malédiction de l'heure du thé, il peut désormais se balader comme bon lui semble mais doit revenir avant quatre heures, bien entendu il est toujours en retard car la pendule indique toujours quatre heures, une situation assez ambigüe pour notre chapelier – pour cueillir quelques plantes. Le champignon de la Chenille a peur poussé ici aussi, il se peut que vous la rencontreriez. Le chat de Cheshire, quant à lui, traîne n'importe où à travers le Pays, il fera donc plusieurs apparitions, je suis même étonné qu'il ne se soit pas encore montré, curieux et amusé par les touristes comme il est. Ah oui ! J'allais oublié, des créatures hautes de quatre mètres semblables à des arbres sur pattes, appelées les Dracos, se baladent un peu partout, et elles ne sont pas très hospitalières, mais si vous leur offrez un goûter elle vous pardonneront sans doute d'avoir troublé leur sommeil. Si vous croisez le Chapelier à ce moment, il vous sera d'un grand secours !

- Leur sommeil ? s'étonna Jacob. Elle ne se baladent pas alors ?

- Si, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.

- Ne cherche pas, ils sont tous illogiques ici, lui chuchota Jefferson.

Jacob frissonna lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Jefferson contre son oreille. Ce dernier eut également du mal à ne pas rester collé à son aimant humain. Il reprit sa position à côté de lui à contrecœur.

- Bien, ne perdons pas de temps, et commençons la... randonnée, dit Evan.

Ils commencèrent à marcher. Aucun d'entre eux ne souffrirait de la fatigue, puisque tous avaient une plus grande endurance qu'un humain normal. Jefferson savait cependant qu'ils ne pourraient plus marcher lorsque la nuit tomberait, de plus celle-ci arrivait à n'importe quelle heure, sa durée était irrégulière et il pouvait y avoir plusieurs nuits sur une courte période. Et lorsque la nuit tombait sur le Pays, on ne voyait plus rien du tout. Ils suivait un petit chemin tracé parmi les arbres et ne rencontraient pas encore de créatures. Trois ou quatre fois, ils crurent entendre un hurlement. Le dodo les informait alors qu'un Draco se réveillait

Ils n'avaient pas marché une heure, que déjà _une_ nuit tomba.

- Il faut s'arrêter, le noir est total durant la nuit, au Pays des Merveilles, les informa Evan.

Jefferson aperçut une petite grotte au loin.

- Là-bas ! Regardez ! Une grotte ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la caverne.

- Rassurez-moi, monsieur Dodo, dit Evan, une fois arrivés devant l'entrée, il n'y a pas de créature bizarre là-dedans ?

- Non, je ne pense pas mais je vais quand même y aller faire un tour en premier, proposa-t-il aimablement. Toutes les créatures m'aiment bien, en général !

Il s'engouffra dans la grotte. Tout le monde retint son souffle, guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Une minute plus tard, Dodo réapparut.

- Il n'y a absolument rien là-dedans, annonça-t-il.

Tout le monde déstressa. Ils entrèrent en file indienne, Jacob et Jefferson en derniers. Emerson utilisa son pouvoir : il alluma une boule de feu dans sa main. Elle éclairait très loin et ils purent voir le fond de la grotte – la grotte faisait une vingtaine de mètres de long, un mètre de largeur pour l'entrée et conduisait après à une petite « pièce » circulaire. Le plafond montait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ils commencèrent à arriver dans la petite salle circulaire. Lorsque Jacob et Jefferson voulurent entrer à leur tour, une barrière invisible d'abord se forma, puis la barrière se rendit visible : elle ressemblait au fluide du miroir dans lequel ils avaient sauté pour pénétrer dans le Pays.

- Euh, il y a, comme qui dirait, un léger problème ici, dit Jefferson.

- Mince ! s'écria Evan. Que se passe-t-il, monsieur Dodo ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vous semblez bien surpris. Ah, c'est vrai, votre monde est si illogique et plat ! Il n'y a jamais rien d'inattendu qui s'y passe ! Traversez ce passage, messieurs, vous nous rejoindrez plus tard, ce n'est pas bien grave.

- Papa, je dois le traverser selon toi ?

- Nous pouvons faire confiance à monsieur Dodo, intervint Carlisle. Il connaît mieux que nous son monde.

- Oui, ils ont raison, Jeff, affirma Evan. Traverse, sois prudent, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de vraiment dangereux derrière. Nous essaierons tous ensemble de te joindre par télépathie.

Jefferson acquiesça et toucha une fois de plus le fluide, et cette fois-ci pouvait le traverser. Il passa alors de l'autre côté, suivi de près par Jacob. Le passage disparut une fois que Jacob l'eût traversé. Ils se trouvaient sur une espèce de plate-forme ronde, tout autour d'eux n'était que ténèbres. Jefferson essaya de regarder s'il y avait de la matière ou du vide en-dessous d'eux mais n'arriva pas à deviner d'un simple regard. Leur plate-forme semblait éclairée comme par magie. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une autre plate-forme où était planté un panneau avec une flèche indiquant « Sortie ». Le tout était de savoir comment rejoindre cette autre plate-forme. Jacob essaya de poser un pied dans les ténèbres devant lui en espérant que ce serait encore le sol mais il s'aperçut très vite que ce n'était que du vide.

- Comment pourrait-on traverser ? demanda Jefferson.

- Tu pourrais peut-être léviter ce sur quoi nous sommes posés ?

- Possible. C'est vrai que je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

- Je vais essayer. Cependant, avec nos deux poids, ça ne va pas être évident.

Il imagina alors la plate-forme bouger. Elle s'exécuta lentement. Il n'y avait plus que cinq mètres de distance avec l'autre plate-forme.

- Tu peux t'arrêter là, dit Jacob.

Jefferson décrocha.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde.

Il se transforma alors en loup. Jefferson comprit alors. Il monta sur son dos. Jacob émit un petit grognement lorsque Jefferson monta sur son dos. Sans doute de contentement. Il prit le plus d'élan possible, étant proche de la limite entre le vide et la plate-forme, puis s'élança. Il courut très vite et sauta. Il atterrit au milieu de l'autre plate-forme. Jefferson descendit de son dos et son aimant humain reprit la forme qu'il désirait tant. Le voir devant lui, attendant qu'il parle, lui fit beaucoup d'effet. Jacob mesurait la même taille que lui, ce qui le surprit d'ailleurs. Il était certain que Jacob était plus grand que lui la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu as rapetissé, Jake ?

- Oui, j'ai également ce sentiment, confirma-t-il après avoir frissonné en entendant son surnom sortir de la bouche de Jefferson.

Peut-être que Jefferson voulait tellement le voir arriver à sa taille à lui pour pouvoir l'observer dans les yeux et voir ses lèvres devant lui que ses pouvoirs avaient agi sur Jacob et l'avaient fait rapetissé. Il s'approcha de Jefferson. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et déjà leurs peaux avaient la chair de poule, ainsi leur peau formaient des petites pointes en direction de l'autre comme si elles montraient l'objet de leur désir. Jacob résista à l'envie de l'embrasser.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il en montrant le panneau « Sortie »

- Oui, i...il vaudrait mieux, bredouilla-t-il.

Avec un effort considérable, il tourna le dos à Jacob et marcha vers le panneau de sortie. Une porte aux contours gris apparut devant eux et ils se baissèrent pour la franchir. Tout devint noir pendant une seconde, et un paysage aux couleurs vertes s'imposa à eux, les faisant plisser les yeux sous la lumière vive du soleil. Soudain, il entendit quelque chose dans sa tête qui n'était pas une de ses pensées.

- Jefferson ? murmurait la voix de son père.

- Oui, papa ? répondit-il par une pensée.

- Ah, dieu merci ! Tu vas bien. Où es-tu exactement ?

- Il fait jour ici et le paysage ressemble à s'y méprendre au vôtre.

- Bien. Tu es donc toujours sur la colline ?

- Oui.

- D'accord, comme il fait jour, continue d'avancer.

Lorsqu'il prononça le mot jour, la nuit commença à arriver. Elle tombait très vite, même.

- Ah, non ! Elle commence à tomber, continua-t-il.

- Cherche un abri alors. Passe-y la nuit, aussi courte qu'elle soit. Essaie de me contacter par télépathie quand le jour reviendra. Si je ne te contacte pas, continue à avancer vers le château.

- D'accord, à plus tard, Papa.

- Fais attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec Jacob, on est forts ensemble.

Son père ne répondit pas une nouvelle fois, il avait rompu la communication télépathique.

- Je parie que ton père te contactait par télépathie ? demanda Jacob.

- Oui. Viens, la nuit tombe, il faut chercher un abri.

Il ne cherchèrent pas longtemps. Un peu plus haut, une grotte semblable à la précédente, un peu plus petite se présentait à eux. Jefferson prononça une incantation destinée à créer une petite boule de lumière vivante. Ils y entrèrent, espérant que le fluide ne réapparaîtrait pas. Ils eurent de la chance. Ils suivirent la petite boule de lumière qui s'agitait dans tous les sens et arrivèrent dans la petite pièce, comme pour l'autre grotte. Jefferson avait dans sa poche des couchettes magiques qui ressemblaient à des petits pois. Il les claqua à terre et ceux-ci s'ouvrirent, se transformant en sacs de couchage.

- Pratique, lui sourit Jacob.

Jefferson prononça une autre incantation pour calmer la boule de lumière qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Elle alla se placer au-dessus de leurs têtes, éclairant à peu près la totalité de la pièce. Les deux alliés rentrèrent dans leur sac de couchage respectif. Les deux sacs étaient éloignés d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Jefferson laissa la lumière allumée durant une bonne heure. Pendant cette heure, il se demandait comment il pourrait dormir à côté de son aimant humain, l'attraction était si forte, il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour rester tranquillement dans son sac de couchage car qu'_il_ était là. Sans personne pour les déranger. Sa cogitation fut perturbée par des mouvements à côté de lui.

Apparemment, Jacob ouvrait la fermeture de son sac de couchage. Il s'approcha de Jefferson. Il se pencha sur lui, le regarda dans le fond des yeux. Jefferson le contemplait également, silencieux. Il aimait regarder le beau visage de Jacob. Le visage parfait de Jacob, selon lui. De son côté, Jacob pensait exactement la même chose. Ils voulaient savourer ce moment de contemplation. Cela ne semblait pas bizarre pour Jefferson de contempler ainsi et d'éprouver des sentiments pour un autre garçon : il avait toujours eu une personnalité spéciale. Lorsqu'on lui posait des questions sur sa sexualité, il répondait tout simplement qu'il aimait les humains. Il ne faisait pas véritablement de différences entre les sexes, pour lui un garçon était un humain et une fille également. Il aimait les humains. En ce qui concerne Jacob, c'était différent, il n'avait pas cette personnalité à part. Il s'était juste imprégné de Jefferson. Oui, et il trouvait ça normal. Peut-être parce qu'il était sous son charme. Peut-être que s'il ne s'était pas imprégné de lui, il aurait pensé différemment, il aurait tourné son choix vers une fille, il en était presque sûr.

Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Jacob sentait l'attraction entre leurs lèvres. Il se dit que le fait de se rapprocher de son vis-à-vis ne l'arracherait pas de sa contemplation. Il réduisit alors la distance entre leur visage. Jefferson le sentit s'approcher et ressentit encore plus le désir de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Plus que quelques millimètres... Leur peau avait plus que jamais la chair de poule, comme si elles savaient qu'elles allaient bientôt se toucher. Enfin, la bouche de Jacob pressa celle de Jefferson. Rien que ce contact arracha aux deux amoureux un frisson de plaisir. Jacob prit Jefferson par la nuque et le redressa. Il garda sa main à cet endroit et embrassa avec ferveur les lèvres de Jefferson. Ils avaient commencé à consumer la passion qui les dévorait. Ils étaient tous deux sur un petit nuage, loin de tous ces problèmes de Pays des Merveilles et d'armée de Victoria. Jefferson prit Jacob dans ses bras et ce dernier porta alors son autre main dans le dos de son amoureux. Jacob passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, voulant la faire entrer dans la bouche de Jefferson. Les lèvres de celui-ci s'écartèrent et Jacob eut alors libre accès à sa langue à lui. Leurs langues se touchèrent, remuèrent, dansèrent comme dans un ballet. Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte dans les bras de l'autre. Ils se désiraient plus que jamais.

Soudain, Jacob aperçut une vive lueur dans le dos de son amoureux. La lumière qui les séparerait. La lumière du jour. Il savait à présent qu'ils devaient se remettre en route. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter les lèvres si douces de Jeff. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son cœur lorsque les lèvres de son vis-à-vis quittèrent les siennes. Il en voulait plus, il ne _pouvait_ pas s'arrêter maintenant.

Apparemment, Jeff était contacté télépathiquement par son père...

* * *

Reviews, svp !! :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain sera encore meilleur ! Ils poursuiveront encore leur route vers le château, il y aura plus d'action dans les deux sens : pour Jeff et Jake et aussi de l'action d'ensemble (combats, pouvoirs...)


End file.
